


Hyperactive (Q2 2015)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [22]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	

Yuto thinks he is possibly in the Twilight Zone.  
Yamada is exceptionally hyperactive when he picks him up for ‘Itadaki High Jump’ (He’s been filming, and Yuto has been at home sorting out some photos for their upcoming tour), and he has not stopped bouncing on his seat in his car.

“I wonder which location we are presenting today?” Yamada asks as he jumps out of Yuto’s car and bounces on the spot in the car park. “I haven’t been out to do anything and I am really looking forward to watch everybody.”  
“Why are you so excited today?” Yuto asks, putting an arm round his shoulder, trying to stop Yamada from bouncing too much.   
“I am not sure.” Yamada answers. “I have been feeling really energised today.” He smiles. “I think I am slowly morphing into you.”  
“I hope not.” Yuto smirks. “I am not sure if I like myself enough to date myself.”

*

“Jesus Yamada, what is wrong with you today?” Dai-chan asks as he wanders into their dressing room. “You’re like an over-excited new born puppy! Bouncing everywhere!”  
“Well I am the golden retriever. Yuto said so.” Yamada smiles. Chinen walks into the room and sees Yamada bouncing, and he does not even hesitate for a second before throwing his bag onto the chair and starts bouncing with Yamada. Yuto on the other hand, has a camera in his hand and is busy taking photos.  
“Oi. I thought we have a ‘no camera’ rule in dressing room.” Inoo says.   
“What’s the fun in that?” Yuto says with a smile on his face, points his camera at Inoo and clicks. “I don’t have enough photos for the concert yet. And it’s not like you are not wearing clothes.”  
“Check this out Yuto!” Keito says pulling out a massive camera lens from his bag. “I bought this the other day! Papa said this might be slightly too advance for me, but it was on sale so I thought I might as well buy it!”  
“Oh wow.” Yuto says, weighing it in his hand. “The Sigma 120 to 400 mm. I wanted one but never got round to buy it! Where is it on sale? I need to get there after this.”

And the two of them go into overdrive and get very excited with Keito’s new toy on Yuto’s camera.

“Why is SEVEN so excited today?” Hikaru asks. BEST Shrug.   
“It’s going to be a very long day.” Inoo says as he watches Dai-chan joining in with Chinen and Yamada.

*

Yuto jumps as the massive scrolls fall from the ceiling.

“This is worse that the ghost!” Yuto says to the staff as he points at the scrolls. 

Yamada thinks it’s going to be an amazing time filming in the studio today.  
There are so many options hanging from the ceiling and he wants to do them all, even though he has no idea what he will end up getting himself into.  
One of the things they love Itadaki High Jump is that they get to wear their own clothes in the studio (and a good time for Yuto to make the most of his high end fashion brand sponsorship), because out in location they have to wear their uniform with their respectively colour t-shirt. The uniform itself is quite smart, even has its own matching jacket for the winter and snow boots.

“I specifically put this outfit on, knowing it’s studio day.” Yuya says, getting out of this new jumper. “I thought this is such a cool jumper.”   
“On the other hand, we are dressed and look smart enough to go and have a nice dinner out afterwards.” Yabu says. “And we haven’t eaten together for a while.”  
“Let’s do that.” Hikaru says. “We’d be starving afterwards.”

The nine of them reluctantly head back to the dressing room to get into their uniform.

*

“I’ll go first.” Yuto says as he points at the scroll that says “JUMP ISSUE”. 

After Yabu reads from the little script card, Yuto pulls a face.  
He isn’t quite sure about jumping on a trampoline.  
He’s too tall for a start, and he knows the moment he bounces on a trampoline, at least half of his body is going to be out of the set.  
Secondly, they have only started filming, he hasn’t eaten anything (he was meant to, but with Keito’s new lens, it was slightly more important than food, and he was too busy sorting out the photos before picking up Yamada) and he will not have much energy by the end.

“If Hey! Say! Jump can’t jump, we would be called ‘Hey! Say!’.” Yamada deadpans. The eight of them look at him and laugh.  
“You are very excited about this, aren’t you Yamada?” Hikaru asks. Yamada nods with a smile on his face. 

To be honest, Yamada feels sorry for Yuto, having picked such a strenuous issue right at the beginning of filming. On the other hand, he thinks Yuto is at his best when he is bouncing and jumping around. The staffs arrange the set and place a large trampoline in the middle of their set.

“Yuto, show us your jump.” Yabu says. “Ready… Hey… Say… JUMP!”

Yuto does his best star jump on the spot.  
Even though the eight of them can only see his back, they know Yuto did a perfect star jump in front of the camera, and the editing team will be able to get a very good screen shot of him mid-air.  
For two minutes they watch Yuto jumping on the trampoline, Chinen shouting at Yuto, asking him to jump higher and higher like a coach and at one point Yamada is pretty sure he is going to bounce through the roof.  
Yuto’s jump after being on the trampoline for two minutes is hilarious, but at the same time worrying. They haven’t seen Yuto not able to jump before.  
Yuya asks to stop filming after the second jump to confirm that he can’t jump after being on the trampoline for two minutes.   
Yamada rushes over to Yuto on the floor and checks he hasn’t got a cold sweat or anything.

“I am fine Yama-chan.” Yuto says. “It’s not low blood sugar.”  
“Are you okay?” Yuya asks as he crotches down to Yuto on the floor.   
“You haven’t eaten have you?” Yabu asks. “Do you want anything?”  
“I feel fine.” Yuto says. “But my legs just don’t feel like they are mine.”  
“Are you sure?” Hikaru asks, raising an eyebrow. Yuto nods. 

The staffs say to them that there is a scientific explanation to the whole thing and they all sigh in relief. They give it another five minutes and ask Yuto to do a star jump again.  
It is just like the one that he did initially – perfect.

“See, it’s to do with the trampoline. I’m fine.” He smiles.

*

They know Itadaki High Jump doesn’t really have a budget, because Fuji TV is willing to invest into programs that have a future. They have been doing VS Arashi for five years after all, and the new props are massive and they are not cheap to make.  
So when the staff brings in a massive piece of paper for Yamada to try and sort out the “MORE THAN NINE FOLD ISSUE”, none of them are too shocked.   
Chinen of course, being the cunning little shit that he is, blame on the fact that he is only a small person and he doesn’t want to get in the way.  
Inoo too, claims that he is an architect, and that he is best observe what is happening and give ‘professional’ advice rather than actually participating in the physical work.  
Yabu and Hikaru are always helpful, being the oldest and the unofficial leaders of the group.  
Dai-chan, Keito and Yuya just like to be involved all the time.   
Yuto on the other hand, entertains Yamada with folding a massive piece of paper together.  
They manage the nine-fold.  
However, the issue says ‘more than nine fold’ and the moment they realise that, Yamada and Yuto both get on the floor trying to fold it one last time.  
Thumping, prodding, trotting… everything to get the piece of paper to submit.

“The two of them can’t move fast enough together.” Chinen mumbles. 

*

Yuto deliberately makes a mess when he eats the black spaghetti.  
The whole of JUMP knows it.  
He can’t be THAT messy (Well, he can – but the eight of them are absolutely positively sure that Yuto is doing it on purpose because Dai-chan wouldn’t look so bad if he messes up).  
He gets it all over his teeth, his lips and somehow, his face.  
The little splatters on his face look just like his moles, and even Yamada was having trouble trying to distinguish the two.  
But Yamada thinks he is absolutely adorable, getting food on his face like a small child.  
At the staff are busying filming Dai-chan and his ‘technique’ on eating the food without getting it everywhere, Yamada pulls out some tissue from his pocket and give it to Yuto with a bottle of water. 

“Thanks.” Yuto smiles, still got ink all over his teeth. Yamada smiles and reaches up to pat his arm before turning back to Dai-chan.

*

Yuto sees Chinen falls backwards as he trips over one of the props on set when Yuya throws the pen away.  
Yamada and Yuto both look at each other and start laughing.  
To be honest, Yamada hasn’t managed to stop laughing since they started filming from the beginning.  
He doesn’t enjoy watching his comrades being torture or anything, he just sometimes isn’t sure how to react to a situation, and he becomes hysterical, and the only thing he knows how to do is laugh.  
It also doesn’t help that Yuya recently has been acting more and more feminine-like, and that also makes him laugh really hard, especially when he falls backwards and his legs are in an ‘M’ shaped.

*

When Yamada puts his hand up and wanting to do the next issue, he has no idea which one to choose because there are so many and he doesn’t even know which one actually interests him.

“Why don’t you choose for me?” Yamada asks, directing it at the group.  
“That one.” Yuto says, pointing at the ‘It’s painful but not so painful issue’. 

No one reacts but Yuto.  
The rest of them look at each other, hoping no one is going to pick up the fact that when Yamada says ‘you’, they all assume it is Yuto that he is talking to, and Yuto assumed that Yamada was talking to him.

“Ah. The brain freeze.” Dai-chan nods. “You always have the problem when you eat cold things too quick, right?”  
“Yamada, you like kakigori, don’t you?” Dai-chan asks.  
“I love kakigori.” Yamada answers, sitting at the table and digs right in.

The eight of them watch him eat and very quickly Yamada says it hurts.

“Where?” Yabu asks.   
“My molar.” Yamada answers.  
“You have forgotten about your sensitive teeth!” Yuto states.  
And as if he thought no one hears him, he repeats it again.

Chinen wants to face-plant into the wall. Yuto sometimes needs to keep things to himself because their fond is showing. Yamada complains about the pain between his eyebrows eventually, and Hikaru picks up the icepack and presses it against his forehead. Yabu presses the top of the ice-pack right across the top of Yamada’s head.   
Yabu and Hikaru are like the parents of JUMP.   
The two of them work as a team.   
They always do.

“Does it feel better?” Yabu asks.  
“Actually it just makes the pain more apparent.” Yamada answers, quickly gets the two of them to remove the icepack from his head. As the camera pans away, Yuto removes the piece of hair that is stuck on Yamada’s face.   
“Because of the icepack?” Yuya asks.  
“Well, the ice is actually digging into my forehead.” 

*  
Yamada continues to be an over excited puppy and no one can possibly do anything about it. When they mentioned the graduated songs and they ask Keito what they usually sing in England, he couldn’t help but burst out laughing.  
Keito’s face says it all – it was very English.  
Completely serious, and yet whatever comes out of his mouth isn’t.  
Singing two very similar songs one after the other is not a challenge at all.  
Especially for Yabu, who is probably the best singer in JUMP (To be honest, Yamada thinks there is no bad singer in JUMP – Yuto and Chinen aren’t stronger singers, but they aren’t bad – unlike Nakai-kun).

“Don’t underestimate singers! Just because we are idols foremost, doesn’t mean we can’t sing!” Yamada shouts, pointing at the camera.

*

Yuto really believes Yamada is going to collapse from laughing so hard.  
He just can’t stop.   
Admittedly, anything that involves excretion is going to be funny – they are boys.   
Shit and farts will always been hilarious.   
Dai-chan has been defeated, and he has summoned Yuya who has also been defeated.

“Hikaru Hikaru!” Dai-chan says, waving at him whilst Yuya sits on the floor, now quite sure how to react to the smell.  
“I have the most sensitive nose in JUMP.” Hikaru says as Yabu happily pushes his best friend towards Dai-chan. Yamada hasn’t stopped laughing. “Oi Yamada, stop laughing!” Hikaru says, turning his head to look at him. Yuto has put his arm round Yamada trying to calm him down behind the scene whilst Hikaru gets himself ready to face the poop. Yamada buries his face into Yuto’s shoulder.  
“Yabai yabai yabai…” He mumbles between laughter and bursts into another laughing fit when Hikaru falls onto the floor.  
“Yamada! Yamada! Come here!” Dai-chan says, pointing at Yamada. He is still laughing and reluctantly he walks up to Dai-chan who promptly put the jar right underneath his nose.

It doesn’t smell like shit.  
It smells a lot worse than shit.  
But he just can’t stop laughing.

*

To certain extends JUMP is actually quite glad that Yamada has been sent off to get his makeup as Demon Kakka because it means they can at least have about half an hour rest from looking after an overexcited puppy.   
On the other hand, having Yuya live-describing what is coming out of Inoo’s mouth after he fits 17 marshmallow isn’t exactly ideal either.   
And when Yamada comes out with the makeup, the rest of JUMP is in hysterics.  
They all fall to their knees (Yuto being the first one) and bow down to him.  
They have to give him that one – it’s hard to be the ikemen, as well as having your face painted white to look like a slightly overweight man with make up on.

“It’s really authentic.” Yabu says, examining Yamada’s makeup from close distance, who is feeling a bit shy about this whole make up thing.  
“Is there anything you’d like to say as Demon Yamada?” The staff asks.  
“‘Kimi wa No. 1’.” Yuto says from the side with a deadpan face.  
“Of course.” Yamada answers.

They love their song “Kimi no attraction”.   
They really do.  
It gives them the perfect line up, not having to worry about arranging themselves in certain manners. The moment someone says line up as “Kimi wa No. 1”, they know exactly where they stand.  
But the thing is, people think they takes the shit out of the song, because any time they need to line up, that’s the way they do it (as soon as the song was released).

*

Ever since Yamada has bleached his hair practically to white/silver, everybody think he looks evil.  
It’s the combination of the hair, his words and his facial expression.  
Most of the time when they lighten the hair, people’s expression soften.   
Yamada’s expression however, went from warm to cold.   
Maybe because he bleached his hair for Grasshopper, and he played a very ruthless character; maybe his skin is so white that it just whitewashes him to make him looks practically immoral. Nonetheless, even the juniors are finding it difficult to approach Yamada, when he is supposed to be the easily approachable one - a bit like Kamenashi.   
Once he starts to change his hair back to a lighter colour, his facial expression doesn’t seem to have changed.

“Ryosuke, you are still looking very evil.” Chinen says as they finally finished and head back to their dressing room.  
“It’s the makeup.” Yamada answers, desperately trying to get the makeup off. He seriously dislikes the white face, blue eyebrows and the black lips. It was fun the moment it was done, but it is getting annoying now. His face feels itchy with the amount of paint on it, and he doesn’t like not being able to touch himself, or to rub his eyes.  
And it feels like his energy has been drained.  
“It’s the hair.” Hikaru says, but Yuya shakes his head.  
“It’s the SHAPE of the hair.” says Yuya. Yamada takes off the wig and shakes his hair out. “Okay. Maybe not.”   
“To be honest I think it’s the colour.” Dai-chan adds.   
“The white is better?” Yamada asks, the white finally slowly shifting from his face to the makeup remover.   
“No. That made it worse.” Keito says. “It’s nicer now though, because filming Assassination Classroom means you have to have dark hair, right?” Keito asks, Yamada nods. Keito might be obliviously sometimes, but when it comes to what SEVEN is up to, he is observant. Yamada nods.   
“It’ll take a while before Yamada facial expression softens.” Inoo answers. “I mean, you were ‘Semi’ and he has to have the ruthlessness in his eyes and to be fair, you’re not exactly the warmest person because you don’t like it when you’re in a new place with new people, you just put up a wall.”

Yuto hasn’t said anything.   
Yuto doesn’t think Yamada needs to change, and definitely not his facial expression because to Yuto, Yamada is always perfect.  
Yuto really likes it.  
The more they film ‘Itadaki High Jump’, the more Yuto just want to smile when he sees Yamada smirks to convey amusement.   
Like when he can’t jump after jumping on the trampoline.  
And when he smirks to be smarmy.  
Like when the production team of Itadaki high jump made him eats three main meals plus dessert in a day.   
And of course, when he smirks to threaten someone’s life.  
Like when Keito told him he’s got four consecutive days off and didn’t have to do anything.   
Yamada is never the type that holds his tongue; but with this hair and his expressive eyes, he looks even more animated than ever.  
Yuto knows as an idol they can’t show too much of their real self, but he loves the real Yamada.   
And he wishes more people would see the real Yamada, because he is even more attractive than the one that they think they know.   
Everybody thought Yamada was behaving differently today (too excited), but the truth is, Yamada in private is always excited, and he doesn’t talk as much as he does in front of the camera.  
Yuto silently reaches for the makeup remover after he has gotten out of his uniform. The two of them work quietly on taking the makeup off. It was like a silent agreement and one by one when they finish getting changed, they reach out to help Yamada with his make up too, to the point where there are too many hands on his face. 

“I am not a cripple!” Yamada laughs at Chinen wipes the last bit of his black lipstick off.  
“All better.” Yabu smiles and pats his hair. Yamada smiles back, because Yabu is always like a big brother. He might not be that child anymore, but Yabu has always treated SEVEN as kids.  
Yamada quickly gets out of his uniform and back to his normal clothes. 

* 

JUMP heads to the nearby restaurant for some food and just generally having a quick catch up, out of their manager’s earshot.  
He’s a lovely guy, but he is also a middle-aged guy.  
They just want to stop being an idol and a grown-up, and actually act like they are in their twenties and enjoy having a drink or two.  
But not Yuto, Yabu and Yuya.  
They are driving.

“Yamada, you’ve stopped laughing.” Dai-chan observes.  
“What got into you?” Inoo asks.   
“Yeah! You just… didn’t stop!” Hikaru says. “You were just laughing and laughing so much.”  
“I am not sure?” He says, taking a sip of his beer. “Everything just seemed funny today.”  
“SEVEN has a tendency to laugh when they are in hysterics. It’s like their brain doesn’t know what to do, and they result into laughing.” Yabu states. “Remember when your face was practically pulled out?” Hikaru nods. “Chinen and Yamada were both with you and the camera caught them laughing. They were laughing again when we were on set. Yuto and Keito just couldn’t stop.”  
“Babies do the same.” Keito says. “Like all those babies watching a piece of paper being torn and laugh? They are in hysterics.”  
“Okay…?” The rest of JUMP looks at him and decide it is probably best to ignore him.

*

“See you tomorrow!” Yamada shouts, they all wave back.   
“Laters!” Yuto shouts and walks off with Yamada.   
“I think it’s nice.” Yuto mumbles as they get into his car.   
“What is?” Yamada asks, buckling himself up and looks at Yuto from the passenger seat.   
“When you’re laughing. It’s cute.” Yuto smiles. “You’re cute. In fact. You’ve spent the whole day laughing and I think it’s cute. I like the overexcited Yama-chan. You’re more like yourself today.”  
“I’d like to keep this side of me just for you.” Yamada smiles and brushes a kiss on Yuto’s knuckles.


End file.
